TIME MACHINE
by vereisungone947
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah mengukur -bahkan penyair sekalipun- tentang seberapa besar kemampuan hati untuk merengkuh. CB-YAOI-RnRplease


**TIME MACHINE**

BY : Jyroshin

CAST : PARK CHANYEOL-BYUN BAEKHYUN-AND OTHER

SUMMARY : Tidak ada yang pernah mengukur -bahkan penyair sekalipun- tentang seberapa besar kemampuan hati untuk merengkuh.

A.N : ini hanya cerita fiksi yang lahir dalam keheningan disela lagu Girl's Generation – Time Machine. Tidak ada unsur 'tiru' sedikitpun disini. Silahkan membaca, setelah itu tinggalkan 'jejak' kalian. Satu kata dalam kolom review akan sangat membantu saya akan terima kritik-saran atau apapun itu. no BASH karna saya masih punya 'sedikit' perasaan. No COPY to PASTE. Luvya Rders-nim

Warning : typo(s) bertebaran bagai bintang dilangit, harap siapkan bantal karna mungkin anda akan tertidur ditengah jalan cerita. Cerita membosankan. Alur berantakan. Etc..

.

^HAPPY READING^

.

 _Sendirian diruangan ini. Ruangan yang terasa sedikit lebar, tidak seperti dulu. Ugh- aku merasa seperti dejavu dengan omong kosong ini. Ya.. sekarang hanya tersisa omong kosong dan air mata penyesalan yang tak berguna dihidupku. Hanya angan-angan bodoh yang bahkan aku yakin itu tak akan terjadi. Apa aku terlihat bodoh? Ya, sangat bodoh._

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Ini berakhir, tebakan ini berakhir tanpa adanya jawaban yang tepat. Sebuah cerita yang kita buat, pergi sia-sia. Kita terjatuh dan terpisah dengan mudahnya. Satu kesalahan akan mendapat satu penyesalan. Itu benar. Aku Byun Baekhyun bodoh dengan apapun yang aku lakukan, sebuah luka tidak akan sembuh. Luka yang ku buat dan kutanggung sendiri. Terdengar miris? Memang. Karena tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna.

 _Flashback._

" _ya, aku melihatnya keluar bersama wanita itu, maaf Baek.. tak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusan kalian seperti ini,"_

" _dimana?" aku mulai cemburu mendengar hal itu._

" _kau jangan salah faham, mungkin saja mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu lalu mengobrol bersama dan se–"_

" _dimana, Lu?!" aku memotong perkataannya, kulihat dia sedikit menghela nafas._

" _toko perhiasan. Mereka sedang memilih sebuah cincin." Luhan mengatakannya dengan menunduk. Dan aku emosi sekarang._

" _pulanglah Lu, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu," ia beranjak setelah menggumamkan 'maaf' dan 'sampai jumpa'._

 _Aku menutup pintu kamarku, menguncinya. Kuambil ponselku dan menekan beberapa digit angka yang sangat kuhafal._

 _Dia mengangkat telfonku, "Yeobose-yo.. ada apa Baeby-ya?"_

" _aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucapku to the point._

" _apa itu sayang?"_

" _..kurasa kau telah berbahagia dengannya. Aku seharusnya mengetahui ini sejak awal. Hubungan kita memang tak akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Bahkan alam menentang ini. Aku hanya pria bodoh yang sialnya jatuh cinta padamu. Terdengar konyol saat kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganku-" terdengar suara diseberang sana berusaha memotong kata-kataku "baek.."_

" _jangan memotong. Biarkan aku melanjutkan ini." Aku mulai meninggikan intonasi dalam suaraku. Emosi yang mengendalikan ini._

" _baiklah.."_

" _berbahagialah dengan Sandara. Aku juga akan berbahagia disini-" suaraku mulai tercekat. "aku tau aku masih mencintaimu. Hatiku masih terpaut padamu, tapi ini tak akan bertahan lama. Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu. Secepatnya. Dan aku tak ingin memutuskan hubungan kita. Kuharap kau yang memutuskan hubungan ini, dan dengan baik hati aku akan menerima ini meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya merelakan ini. Aku mencintai mu. Selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ah. Aku menitipkan salam kepada kekasihmu Sandara." Ucapku dengan susah payah menahan air mata ini. Aku baru ingin memutuskan sambungan ini sebelum suara di seberang sana menginterupsi._

" _sekarang aku yang akan berbicara. Aku menolak untuk memutuskan hubungan ini. Meskipun alam menentang ini. Aku Park Chanyeol yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Tak ada Sandara, atau wanita manapun yang akan menentang ini. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Kuharap kita bisa meluruskan semua ini." Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Kurasa kakiku sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Aku lemah karna cintanya._

" _biar aku yang memutuskan hubungan ini. Minggu depan aku bertunangan dengan Kim Taeyeon. Ini memang terkesan terlalu cepat. Kuharap kau dan Sandara bisa hadir." Entah darimana datangnya kalimat yang kuucap baru saja, terdengar konyol. Kututup sambungan telfon ini dan mendudukkan diriku dilantai dan menyandarkan tubuhku di samping ranjang. Aku menangis. Dan silahkan katakan aku pria yang cengeng. Karna aku tak akan menepis itu, aku menangis semakin keras meluapkan emosi akan cinta ini._

- **TimeMachine** -

 _Dengan tiba-tiba aku menerima perjodohan orang tuaku. Aku bahkan meminta agar aku dan Kim Taeyeon dapat bertunangan minggu depan. Baekbeom hyung menentang ini karna dia tau aku masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi aku menyakinkannya bahwa aku dan Chanyeol akan berbahagia. Dengan jalan kita masing-masing._

 _Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan berdampingan dan saling menautkan jari-jari ku dengan Kim Taeyeon. Aku menghabiskan waktu ku bersamanya. Dengan senyum dan keceriaan. Palsu. Kurasa aku bisa menjadi actor setelah ini karna acting ku yang sungguh nyata. Terdengar sedikit hiperbola haha-._

 _Aku tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat Taeyeon memulai leluconnya. Bahkan saat ini aku menganggap Chanyeol lah yang sedang melucu disebelahku. Ya- aku memang tak bisa dengan mudah melupakannya. Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu._

" _baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Taeyeon yang mungkin melihat perubahan ekspresi ku._

" _tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum sambil mengusak rambutnya. Mataku menerawang kedepan. Mata itu. Aku bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang ada di seberang sana. Dan detik itu juga aku memutuskan kontak mata kami saat Taeyeon menarikku untuk menyebrang jalan, menuju ke seberang sana. Ke arahnya, kearah dimana seorang yang sangat ingin kulupakan berdiri mematung disana bersama Sandara. Cih- benar-benar memuakkan._

 _Aku masih berjalan di zebra cross dengan Taeyeon yang sekarang menggenggam erat tanganku._

 _/tin..tin..tinnnn…!/_

" _Baekhyun-ah! Awas!"_

" _Aaaaa!"_

" _Chanyeol-ah! Jangan!"_

 _/ckitt…brakk…/_

 _Kejadian ini berlalu begitu cepat. Suara klakson, teriakan, dorongan, dan kini aku terpelanting ke pinggir jalan. Kepalaku terasa pusing, dan kurasa mengeluarkan sedikit cairan liquid merah yang kental. Darah. "Arrghh–" aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku saat aku mendengar teriakan histeris dari tengah jalan. Deg- "Chan-chanyeol." Gumamku. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin berlari dan berdesakan menuju tengah kerumunan itu._

" _Chanyeol-ah, bertahanlah! Kumohon. Chanyeol-ah…!" Sandara berteriak. Aku dapat melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari kepala Chanyeol. Aku lemas, aku terduduk disamping Sandara dan menangis dengan kencang sambil menggoyangkan bahunya. Berharap dengan sangat ia tetap bertahan._

" _Baekhyun-ah.." dia tersenyum bodoh kearah ku. " aku mencintaimu. Sangat..men-c-cintai-mu.." matanya tertutup setelah mengatakan hal itu. "Hey! Tuan Park bodoh! Bangunlah! Kau tak mungkin tertidur disini! Ayolah..kuharap kau segera bangun! Kumohon.. aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Suara sirine ambulance datang dan beberapa petugas mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol lalu membawanya masuk kedalam ambulance._

- **TimeMachine** -

 _Aku berdoa disini. Di depan ruang IGD dengan balutan perban di kepala ku. Keluarga ku berada disini begitu juga keluarga Park. Kim Taeyeon sudah di bawa ke Singapore oleh kedua orang tuanya karena gagar otak yang dialaminya saat kecelakaan tadi. Hanya aku yang baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terbentur pembatas jalan. Dan Chanyeol, kuharap ia dapat bertahan mengingat darah yang keluar sangat banyak dari kepalanya._

 _Aku berdiri ketika seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut sambil melepaskan maskernya. "maaf, siapakah keluarga korban disini?" kedua orang tua Chanyeol langsung maju dan bertanya. "apakah putra kami baik-baik saja?" terdengar parau karna bercampur dengan tangis._

" _kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Putra anda tidak dapat di selamatkan. Pendarahan di kepalanya terlalu parah. Ia mengeluarkan darah terlalu banyak, kami terlambat memberi tranfusi darah karna memang golongan darah yang dimiliki sangat langka. Saat saya ingin mencari keluarga untuk meminta donor darah, tiba-tiba jantung sudah berhenti berdetak. Maaf kan saya. Maaf kan saya." Dokter itu berujar sambil menunduk. Kurasakan kaki ku melemas dan Baekbeom hyung memelukku untuk menguatkanku._

" _tidak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin meninggal secepat itu! tidak! Chanyeol ku masih hidup. Jangan katakan kebohongan murahan itu didepan kami!" aku menangis sambil berteriak dalam pelukan Baekbeom hyung. Jujur aku tak mampu menerima ini. Aku masih terlalu mencintainya. Kaki ku semakin melemas, dan semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sekejap._

 _Aku terbangun di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. "arrgghh-" kepalaku berdenyut sakit saat aku berusaha untuk duduk. "jangan paksakan dirimu sayang." Ujar ibuku yang kembali membawaku untuk berbaring._

 _"dimana Chanyeol? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" aku mulai menangis lagi dan semakin berusaha untuk duduk. "argghh-" lagi-lagi kepala ini berdenyut menyakitkan._

 _"Baekhyun? Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Itu ibu Chanyeol._

 _"ya. Saya Byun Baekhyun." Jawabku. "kata dokter Chanyeol menyebut namamu disaat di kritis Baekhyun-ah. Dia mencari mu, karna dia mencintaimu." Wanita ini memelukku sambil menangis. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. 'Jadi mereka tau hubunganku dengan Chanyeol?' Pikirku. Aku melirik kedua orangtuaku yang tampak tak terkejut dengan hal ini. Mungkin Baekbeom hyung sudah memberitahu hal ini._

 _"dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" tanyaku saat wanita ini melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengigatkanku pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, dia sudah beristirahat di tempat yang seharusnya. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"_

 _"Ya. Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucapku, setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari kedua orangtuaku dan kakak ku. Aku pergi menuju 'tempat peristirahatan' Chanyeol dengan mobil ibu Chanyeol._

 _Saat sampai di sana. Aku tak henti meneteskan air mata. Aku sekarang berada di depan nisan Chanyeol. 'Bahkan tanah ini masih basah.' Pikirku miris. Kupeluk nisan nya dan menangis kencang disana, mengabaikan wanita disampingku. Ibu Chanyeol dan Sandara._

 _"kurasa aku akan menunggumu di mobil Baekhyun-ah." Ibu Chanyeol berkata sambil menepuk bahuku yang bergetar. Aku menoleh tanpa menghapus air mataku. "anda bisa tinggalkan saya disini. Kakak saya akan menjemput."_

 _"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun-ah." Aku hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan sedikit badanku sebagai bentuk formalitas. Kurasakan Sandara menatapku dengan lekat, aku balas menatapnya._

 _"Baekhyun. Aku tau kalian saling mencintai, hari itu kau berusaha menyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol itu normal secara tidak langsung. Itu salah. Jika kau menganggap kami sepasang kekasih. Aku dan Chanyeol memang dijodohkan, tapi Chanyeol menolak itu dan dia berkata jika ia akan menikah dengan mu. Orang tua Chanyeol awalnya tidak setuju. Tapi hal itu berubah saat Chanyeol mengajakku pergi ke toko perhiasan. Chanyeol bilang jika orangtuanya sudah menyetujui hubungan kalian. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berjuang untuk hubungan kalian. Dan kurasa itu cukup berat." Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya. "karna kami sahabat sejak kecil, maka dia percaya padaku untuk memilih cincin yang pantas untuk melamarmu. Jujur, aku terkejut –sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya padaku megenai hal dimana kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian karna aku. kurasa kau benar-benar salah faham. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Chanyeol sudah punya kau. Tidak mungkin kami menjalin hubungan special. Aku dan Chanyeol memang sering keluar bersama, itu formalitas karna kami adalah patner dalam berbisnis saat ini. Kami hanya melakukan rapat dan survey bersama, dan sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk saling bercerita. Tidak lebih. Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, maaf aku terlambat meluruskan hal ini." Sandara berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku yang semakin menangis disini._

" _maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kuharap kau bisa kembali padaku, apapun caranya..Chanyeol-ah, saranghae- seongsilhago yeongwonhi.." aku masih menangis disana. Terlarut dalam lubang penyesalan yang mendalam hingga bahkan aku tak menemukan titik kembali._

 _Flashback end._

Aku mengingat hal itu. semakin nyata bagai film lawas yang diputar kembali oleh memory otakku. Kini aku hanya bisa menangis, dan memangku penyesalan ini sendiri. Sejak 2 tahun kepergiannya. Dan dalam waktu 2 tahun itu aku selalu menangis jika mengingatnya, aku terjatuh semakin dalam pada lubang penyesalan saat mengingatnya, aku menemukan secercah cahaya palsu saat mengingat dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dia terasa nyata sekarang.

Apa kau benar-benar disini? Aku melihatmu merentangkan tanganmu di depanku. Apa kau ingin memelukku? Kusambut rentangan tanganmu. Aku merasakan pelukanmu, meski ini tak mungkin. Lengan kekarmu terasa nyata di punggung ku. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Ya– ini mimpi dan aku berharap agar aku tak terbangun. Ini terlalu indah.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengukur -bahkan penyair sekalipun- tentang seberapa besar kemampuan hati untuk merengkuh. _Nado saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Seongsilhago yeongwonhi._ "Apa aku benar-benar bermimpi. Kulepas pelukan ini dan kutatap matanya. "Chanyeol-ah? Apa ini mimpi?" aku mempersiapkan diriku apabila ini benar-benar mimpi.

"ini aku Baekhyun-ah. Park Chanyeol yang selalu mencintaimu." Ia kembali menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya. "ini palsu. Tuhan ingin aku merasakan sakit lebih setelah ini." Gumamku.

"Aku tau itu. Tuhan ingin kau berhenti menangis malam ini. Dan dengan baik hati aku akan menemanimu tidur. Kuharap kau tak mengharapkanku hadir disampingmu saat kau terbangun." Ia menatapku lekat, mengangkat daguku dan perlahan menghapuskan jarak antara kami. Sedikit melumat tanpa nafsu, hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaan kami sampai tautan bibir kami terlepas. Aku tersenyum, ia membawaku keatas ranjang. Menidurkanku sambil memelukku. Kurasakan ia mengecupi pucuk kepalaku dengan sayang.

Aku tau ini hanya sementara. Aku berterimakasih kepada Tuhan atas malam yang indah ini meskipun hanya sementara. Ku lihat dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku. "tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu." Ia berbaring disampingku. Tetap memelukku dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Aku mulai menutup mataku. Dan melesakkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Memeluknya erat.

- **TimeMachine** -

Matahari mulai bersinar dengan terangnya. Sinar yang memaksa mata terbuka melalui sela-sela jendela yang terbuka. Pelukanmu terasa hampa. Kau sudah pergi. Aku tau itu, air mata mulai menetes tanpa aku membuka mata. Aku berpikir untuk pergi memulai mesin waktu. Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku tak akan menanyakan ini untuk lebih. Sebelum ini menjadi kenangan yang berlalu cepat.. sebelum kenangan kita terlupakan.

Sebuah waktu aku lewati dengan sendirian, terasa terlalu lambat. Aku tau, ini hukuman kesalahan yang terlalu berat untukku. Aku tersenyum disela air mata ini mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang kau tinggalkan. Kata-kata yang hingga kini memutar ulang dengan lanjut di hatiku yang masih terluka. Jika aku dapat melompat menembus waktu dan ruang untuk dapat menemuimu. Akan kulakukan segera. Terdengar egois memang, tapi ini karna aku terlalu mencintaimu.

" _Meskipun kita tak datang pada kesimpulan yang sama, tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan dari keyakinan. Percayalah."_ Aku benar-benar terjatuh dalam lubang itu, dan tak akan kembali. Biarlah seperti ini. Aku yakin dan aku percaya, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Selalu dan akan selamanya begitu.

- **END-**

Trans:  
-Saranghae, seongsilhago yeongwonhi = aku mencintaimu, tulus dan selamanya.

Haihai

Gimana? Jelek?  
Cukup tau kok gue minta maaf banget kalo FF ini gak sesuai dengan keinginan Rders. Maklumla, gue kan penulis baru. Oiya. Gue juga minta maaf banget kalo misalnya sad feel nya gak dapet banget disini. Ini hancur bin absurd ya? /absurdbangetmalah:3

Yaudalaya.. gapapa juga, gue akan berusaha buat SongFict lain yang akan lebih baik dari ini. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, Don't Be Silent Readers yo.. Itu hal yang gak baik. Hohho- Salam kenal juga Rders-nim. Panggil aja gue Jyro, Ro, Shin, keongnya CY-,- atau Call Me Baby juga boleh :D

Jaga kesehatan kalian Rders. Luvyaaaa :* mumumu(?) see you next songfict gaes ;)

RnR please~

nb: untuk pencinta HunHan, mau Jyro publish remake sebuah novel dalam bentuk HunHan version gak? Kalo mau bisa PM. Gamau juga gapapa:v


End file.
